


Wants What It Wants (The Heart)

by Wall_flower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Doctor/Patient, Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, Food Porn, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Nightmares, Partying, Self Harm, boys hiding in closets so they don't have to be social, hannigram doesn't come til the end. sorry, slowest build known to mankind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_flower/pseuds/Wall_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a lonely boy who is depressed, he lives in his parents mansion, he breaks his bones easily and slices his wrists. Then his parents get him a doctor. (A small story about a different kind of love.)<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneblacksheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So where do I begin this my love? Am I blowing down you door way? If so then I'll rebuild it this time and I'll be on my way._
> 
> _Come if you believe me, come if you remember the way. If not then I will find you this time, wishing you had stayed_
> 
>   _Because it. It wants what it wants the heart does. It wants what it wants the heart, the heart. Wants what it wants the heart does. It wants what it wants the heart, the **heart**_

Will lies on the carpeted floor of his room with his dogs around him; it’s quiet in here, the only sound is the dogs wagging their tails and panting. It may look like he's sleeping, he looks peaceful. His arm is flung over his eyes because of the sunlight that’s lighting the room. His room is big compared to other teenagers’ rooms. It has his bed and an extra one, a couch near his bathroom, and various, other things he doesn't need. It's too big for him and he kinda hates all the space. So his parents got him dogs to fill that empty space for him.

His parents are wealthy, only because of the family business. His Dad has taken over his grandfather's place, and his mother is a lawyer for the wealthy. Then there's Will, he's different from his parents, he's a lot smarter than they are, but he hates socializing with other people. So he chooses not. Will doesn't hear his door open or the footsteps leading up to where he's lying on the floor. "Will?" his father asks him. 

Will sits up on his elbows. "What?" he asks. He glances at the man next to his father who is also dressed in a suit. "This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter," his father says, nodding in the doctor’s direction. Will glances at him, but he doesn't make eye contact. He lies back down on the floor and goes back to ignoring him and Dr. Lecter. "I have to apologise for my son," his father says.

"No need; it's alright." "You can take the extra bed, and use the nightstand and the dresser near it. If you would like." His father explains. "Thank you, Mr. Graham," Hannibal says. "You're welcome. I'll let you get settled in, and if you need anything, just come to my office."

Hannibal smiles kindly and Will's father leaves them in the room. Hannibal unpacks his clothes and puts them all in a dresser not far from his bed. He glances at the teen lying on the floor surrounded by dogs and sunlight. He stops what he's doing and observes the teen. Will can feel eyes on him and it annoys him, so he sits up again and stares at Dr. Lecter’s tie. "What?" he asks Hannibal.

"Nothing," Hannibal says staring blankly at Will.

"Well, you wanted something," Will says bitterly.

"I do not want anything. Just observing you."

"Why are you here?"

"I heard you break your bones easily. Have a lot of accidents."

"Well those _accidents_ are because I’m clumsy."

"Looks like you've found your answer," Hannibal says.

Will glares at him, then goes back to pouting, as Hannibal goes back to settling in.


	2. Flashback

_“I could be your friend," she say quietly. Will glances at Alana and they look at each other for a brief second before Will looks away and goes back to watching his dogs play in the wheat field behind his house. The wheat in the field is getting fairly tall and he's not able to see his dogs running around in it. "Did you hear me?” she asks him, nudging his shoulder._

_"Why would you want to be friends with me?" he asks her._

_There's a pause in her, her mouth is slightly open like she is going to say something, but she closes it and goes back to looking at the field. "Why not? I mean, you could use one," she says then._

_"You think I need friends?" he asks her, getting angry._

_"No, I was just saying that I could be your friend," she says chuckling a little._

_"I don't need friends, but thanks anyways," he says looking at her._

_"You must get lonely? Right, I mean you have your parents but they’re always busy-"_

_He cuts her off. "My parents aren't always busy, they just choose not to speak to me.”_

_"That's crazy." she says._

_"Well they don't care about me. They only care if I'm hurt."_

_"You’re hurt, aren't you?" she asks._

_"Who said that?" he asks._

_"I sometimes hear your parents talking to mine about how you cry in your sleep, and I sometimes see the cuts on your arms, you’re hurting," she explains._

_"Why do you even care? I'm just a waste of people’s time and energy," he says harshly_.

 _"No, you’re not. You mean something to me. You’re not a waste of my time," she says._

_"Why are you trying?" he asks._

_"I just told you."_

_"Well stop trying." He gets up from the field as he whistles to his dogs and they come running up to him and they follow him to his home._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even fucking know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you really here? I mean, you can't be retired as my dad tells me, you’re too young to be retired," Will says.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Hannibal asks.

"Everything, Dr. Lecter."

"I don't think I quite understand what you’re trying to get at."

"I'm just trying to understand why a guy like you want to watch over a teenager like me."

"Who says I'm watching over you?" Hannibal asks.

Will crosses his arms and rolls his eyes along with it. He sits on the couch over in the corner of his bedroom and picks up the thick novel he was reading. He doesn't remember what it’s about, but he's trying to keep himself distracted. He's curious about Dr. Lecter, he's curious as to why such a young doctor like him would be retired and keeping watch over a teenage boy out in the middle of no where. He's curious as to why Dr. Lecter always wears a three pieced tailored suit, when all around them is just wheat fields and gravel roads that lead you to nowhere. But there's pain in his eyes, Will saw it when he first looked at the doctor. Not like a physical kind but more of something mental.

Something happened to Hannibal that made his face unreadable and his expression fairly blank, he keeps to himself and that bothers Will a little, even though it shouldn't, he just met him. "Is there a problem?" Hannibal asks. Will doesn't realize that he's been staring at Hannibal for longer then he should.

"No, uh— sorry. I was kind of someplace else," Will says, putting the book down.

"Is something troubling you, Will?"

"Not at the moment."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: masturbation

_The fur of the stag touches Will's sides, as the hooves click beneath the asphalt of the highway, the antlers nudge him forward, but he doesn't move. "I don't know where I'm going, please lead me somewhere safe?" The stag moves alongside him, and Will runs his fingers through the fur._

_The stag heaves through his nose, signaling for Will to move with him. Will starts to walk at the same pace as the stag does. "Where are we going?" The stag doesn't make any motions like he normally does. The stag is fairly quiet tonight and that bothers Will._

_So they both walk in silence, neither of them say a word. Will's feet start to ache and he stops for a moment, but the stag doesn't, it keeps walking away. "Wait, no," Will pleads to it. His eyes start to water, and tears start to fall from his eyes, and his heart starts beating like a jackhammer. "Come back," He calls to it. He starts to cry harder as his cries turn into sobs, and all he can hear is his heart beating in his chest, telling him he's alive. And he falls on to the highway._

* * *

 

Will wakes himself from his crying, he awakes and his cries echo in his room. He sits up in his bed, pushing the covers off and he's covered in sweat but he's cold. He sheds his plain white tee and takes off his boxers. He wipes his eyes and blows his nose with the tissues beside his bed.

He pulls the covers over him, and lies down on his back, his hand travels down to his stomach and travels farther down. He strokes it a few times, then re-adjusts himself. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and he does it again, he keeps stroking til he's hard, he squeezes his cock. He thinks of his could've-have-been friend Alana; he thinks about her bright blue eyes, her soft dark hair. He thinks of her body, curves in all the right places and nice perky breasts he can feel.

He keeps stroking himself, he bites his lip, holding back a moan. He's almost there, and he keeps thinking of Alana, but his mind travels to someone different, someone with maroon eyes, and ash-blond hair.

His back arches and he lets out a moan, and he comes. He slumps down on his bed, and he's tired now. His eyelids flutter a little and all he can think of is the man with maroon eyes, and blond hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg what have I done. Sorry i can't write smut to save my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Will awakes with a feeling like he's being watched. But when he wakes up, there's no one in his room but his dogs. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair and over his face. He swings his legs over his bed, and leaps off it, he drags his sheet with him. He wraps it around himself, and makes a stop at his dresser to pick up some clean clothes. He goes into the bathroom, and discards his sheet on the floor, dropping his clean clothes next to it.

He turns on the shower to the hottest temperature and gets in. He washes his hair first, then rinses all of the soap off. He washes his body next, washing it slowly, then he rinses all the soap off. He turns off the water, and gets out, drying himself off. He pulls on his clean clothes, putting his glasses on. He runs his hands through the mess of a hair, and heads downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

 

When he enters the dining room, his parents and Hannibal are already talking and eating together. He notices Dr. Lecter first, he's wearing a brown plaid suit and tie, his hair gelled and everything. Hannibal smiles at him, but Will doesn't smile back, he just sits farther away from them. When he takes a seat, he stares at the empty white plate, then reaches for a slice of white toast, he takes a bite with no butter or jam on it.

"Well, what are you doing today Will?" his father asks him.

"Well...." Will trails off.

"He's going to show me around your mansion of a house." Hannibal says.

"I am?" Will asks. Hannibal glances at him blankly. "I am," Will says, taking a bite. "Then, I'm going to show him the wheat fields."

"You are?" Hannibal asks.

"I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Will finishes his plain toast, and his parents leave, his mother kisses his cheek, his father running a hand over his shoulder. Hannibal stays back and stares at his eggs. "Were you okay last night?" Hannibal asks. Will glances up at him, then pushes his glasses up.

"I was just having a nightmare. I sometimes get those."

"How often?"

"Too often."

"I heard you crying last night, and it concerned me."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"No, I'm never very tired."

Will makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

"Are you really going to show me around this place you call a house?" Hannibal asks.

"Yes," Will answers standing up.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Hannibal says.

"That's the problem. I want to."

* * *

 

Will shows Hannibal everywhere, the maids’ headquarters, his father’s side of the house, his mother’s side of the house. The huge living room, the ballroom, and lastly the library. Hannibal stays quiet the whole time, only lingering to look at the pictures on the walls. He keeps his hands behind his back, and follows Will around like a puppy would follow someone. 

Will heads out the back door towards the wheat fields behind his house. Hannibal walks beside him, instead of behind him. Will doesn't say anything, he feels like he's been talking too much already. When they reach the first wheat field, the wheat’s almost as tall as Will, but they still walk, Hannibal not really caring what happens to his shoes. The wheat brushes up against their sides, and Will runs his fingers through the wheat. He feels happy again, he loves it out here.

"So, what do you think?" He asks Hannibal.

"It's nice. Tell me Will why do you like it out here so much?" Hannibal asks.

"Well, it gets me out of the house, and it hides me from everything, it’s a great place for my dogs, and it’s a great place to think also."

"Mhhm."

"What?"

"Nothing, I approve."

Will smiles at him for the first time, and Hannibal looks blanky back at him. But Hannibal on the inside is bursting like fireworks.

"Do you wanna see my tree?

"You have your own tree?"

"Yes."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all who commented and gave me kudeos. I didn't think this would be anyone's cup of tea. I love you all fannibals. Anywho peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yo, i watched the new hannibal. I think i almost cried! Omg i fucking cant my ship is fucking sinking, no its not sinking, its been sunk and will continue to be like the fucking titantic. Im dying im sorry guys heres a nice chapter.

Will climbs the tree, only stopping to look down at Hannibal. Will shakes his head and continues to climb. Hannibal watches from below, with a disapproving look. "You could hurt yourself," he says. Will throws back his head and chuckles.

"I've climbed this tree more times than you've worn suits," Will yells from the top.

"Very funny, Mr. Graham." Hannibal says. Will stops and swings on to the branch, and smiles at Hannibal. "You aren't afraid of falling off." Hannibal notes.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Will asks. Hannibal goes to the base of the tree.

"It's all over your face, Will," Hannibal says with a smile.

"Now, you’re the funny one," Will says. He swings his legs back and forth on the branch, he admires the view from the top, he loves it more then his mind palace which he goes to when things get bad.

"Why don't you come down from there?" Hannibal asks.

"Why?" Will asks.

"I'm worried," he answers.

"Of?" Will asks.

"Of you hurting yourself." Hannibal says.

"Well, I already do that," Will says softly.

Will looks down at Hannibal, Hannibal looks up at him. "How do you feel Will, up there?" He asks.

Will stops looking down below and he closes his eyes and looks up. "I feel alive, Dr Lecter. Alive."

Will opens his eyes, and he makes an effort to climb back down. His foot misses the limb and he falls, not far. But far enough to hurt himself. When he hits the ground, he groans in pain.

Hannibal leans down in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" Will asks.

"No."

"I think I need a doctor."

"I think you do too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickie small little chapter.

Hannibal pulls Will up from the grass beneath him. He puts Will's arm over his shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Can you walk?" Hannibal asks. Will steadies himself, but most of his weight is on Hannibal. 

Will steadies himself, but most of his weight is on Hannibal. "I don't know." He answers softly.

"Would you like to try?" Hannibal asks.

"No." Will says quickly.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Will answers.

"Maybe that could be our thing." Will says.

"What are you talking about?" Hannibal asks.

" _Maybe okay can be our always_ "

"okay,"

"okay" Will huffs.

Will and Hannibal make it back to the mansion, with Will in more pain than before. They make it to the living room and Hannibal sets him down on the couch

"Where does it hurt the most?" Hannibal asks.

"Everywhere," he says.

"Don't be sarcastic." Hannibal tells him.

"Fine, my leg hurts," he says.

Hannibal pulls up Will’s right pant leg, and as he sees a bone sticking out of Will’s leg, Will sees it too and he looks at it plainly.

"This might hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i stole that fom tfios (the fault in our stars)


	9. Chapter 9

_"Is he going be okay?" His mother asks softly. "He will be fine, just needs to rest and he can't leave without his wheelchair. His leg will heal properly, it was a clean cut," Hannibal explains. "Thank you, Dr Lecter." He nods his head as Will’s mother leaves._

Will acts like he's sleeping, even though he is tired, he doesn't want to sleep just yet. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Dr Lecter inquires.

"How did you know?" Will asks.

"Your eyes were squeezed shut, when you sleep you don't squeeze your eyes." He says, fluffing a pillow and putting it under Will's leg.

Will watches Hannibal through hazy eyes and his hair covering them. "Do you watch me sleep Dr Lecter?"

"No, I simply observe you."

"Awake or asleep?"

"Both."

His answer catches Will off guard, and he looks at Hannibal, puzzled. Hannibal looks at him blankly as he usually does. "What is the matter?" Hannibal asks.

"Why do you watch me?”

"Why not?" He answers coolly.

"Why?" Will asks again.

"Because, you interest me." Hannibal replies.

"Why is that?"

"You’re not like most teenagers, and you’re not like most wealthy kids either. You differ from them, because you hate teens who act like they rule the world. And you suffer from depression, being lonely. But you don't mind it, because you have your dogs—"

"Okay, okay, stop. I get it," Will says, holding up a hand.

"I'm sorry if I have made you upset." Hannibal says.

"No, I don't like being analyzed. _You_ won't like me when I'm analyzed." Will says

"Okay?"

"Okay." Hannibal answers.

 

 


	10. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: cutting

_Will puts the blade to his wrist and presses it into his skin. He puts pressure on the blade. Blood starts to trickle from the new cut, he slices a new part of his skin and blood runs downs his wrists._

_He wipes the blood off with a paper towel, and he does a few more cuts on his wrists. He stops and puts the blade back in his nightstand drawer. He grabs the band-aids from the drawer and takes out five bandages. He unwraps them and puts them on his arm._

_He counts the scars on his arm, then pulls his sleeve down. He rolls his other sleeve up and grabs the blade, he does the same to this wrist as he did on the other side. He wipes the blood off, and watches the cuts puff up and turn bright red._

_He covers them with band-aids and pulls down his sleeve. He closes the drawer and rolls over on his bed, he pulls the blankets over him and hides under the covers of his bed. He starts to cry softly into his pillow, before his lonely cries put him to sleep._


	11. Chapter 11

Will’s cries wake him up from again, he's sweating and he's cold. He covers his mouth with his hand as tears stream down his face. He can't turn over because of his broken leg. His cries turn into hiccups and he wipes his tears away.

"Will, are you okay?" Hannibal asks.

Will feels a lump in his throat and he tries to shallow it down.

"Will?" He asks again. Hannibal leans down next to Will on the of his bed.

"Just a nightmare." He whispers to Hannibal.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need to calm myself down," Will says, smiling weakly at him. Hannibal brushes Will’s bangs back and places the back of his hand on Will’s forehead. Will wraps his hand around Hannibal’s wrist and pulls it away, or tries to. "Please, stop," Will whispers. Hannibal takes his hand off his forehead and leaves his side. "No, don't leave. Just, please don't go." He reaches for Hannibal. Will grabs Hannibal’s night shirt and pulls him toward him. "Don't leave." He says again.

Hannibal nods his head and goes to the other side of Will's bed. "Can you tell me about your nightmares?"

"They’re mostly the same,” Will starts. "You can lay down." Will adds.

Hannibal lays down and watches Will speak. "I'm on a highway and there's a stag there with me. Leading me to someplace I don't know of, and my feet ache and I sometimes stop or keep going. The stag leaves me, but sometimes it’s not the stag. It’s my father or mother. Sometimes it’s Alana."

"Who's Alana?”

"She's someone who used to be my friend. But I pushed her away."

"You won't push me away, will you?" Hannibal asks.

"I'll try not to." Will says honestly. 

Hannibal nods his head. "Go back to sleep," Hannibal whispers.

"You’re not going to leave, are you?" Will asks.

"No. Go back to sleep." He whispers again.

Will nods his head and closes his eyes. Hannibal watches him for a few minutes before he falls asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta, she's amazing, love you lots.


	12. Chapter 12

When Hannibal wakes up, he feels a wetness near his pillow and saliva dribbles from his mouth. He uses his shirt sleeve to wipe the spit off his mouth and cheek. He flips the pillow over and turns the other way… which is toward the sleeping teenager. The room is well lit with the sunlight peeking through the blinds.

Hannibal sighs softly which causes his breath to land on Will's cheek. Will doesn't move or try to move, he's too deep in sleep. And Hannibal is thankful for that, he doesn't want to wake him up, not just yet. He just wants to watch Will, he only gets to from afar, but up close is better.

He lightly touches Will's hair, pushing his bangs back again, and smoothing them over. He runs another hand through Will’s hair and smooths it over. Both of his hands end up on Will's cheeks and he cups the teen’s face. Stroking his thumb along his jaw, he takes his hands back. He moves away from Will and turns toward the sunlight.


	13. Chapter 13

Will wakes up and forgets about his broken leg problem. He sits up and lays on the back of his head board as he reaches for his crutches next to his nightstand. He grabs them and reaches for his glasses also.

He puts trhem on and slides off his bed and onto his crutches. Him and his crutches walk over to his desser and grabs a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt. He throws them near his couch, and he walks slowly over there. 

When he reaches the couch, he sits and keeps his leg out. He takes his shirt off first and slides on the other one. The pants will be a problem, but he has to try. He slides off his pants and slumps down in his couch. 

"Will, oh I—" Hannibal closes his eyes and walks behind the door. Will covers himself with his pants and turns a shade of red, as his cheeks flush and creeps down his neck. 

"I'm sorry." Hannibal says from behind the door. "No its okay, I'm just having a problem getting on my pants, because of the broken leg." Will explains still pink. 

"Oh, um. I don't know if I can help." Hannibal says. "I know, I just wanted to tell you." Will says. "Can I come in?" Hannibal asks. "Yeah, yeah." Will says. "Okay." Hannibal says slipping in and closing the door behind him. 

Will lays his pants out and puts one of his legs through. "You might have to take the boot off." Hannibal suggest. "How do I do that?" Will asks. "Would you like me to do it?" Hannibal asks.

"Uh...." Will trails. "I don't have too." Hannibal adds. "I could use a hand." Will says. Hannibal nods and goes to his couch and sits on the table. "Can I have your leg?" Hannibal asks. Will puts his broken leg on Hannibal's knee. 

He unstraps the boot from his leg and slides it off. He examines the bandages, and sets Will's leg down on the coffee table. Hannibal turns a little red himself and looks at Will's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suffering from very bad writers block. So I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't flow.


	14. Flashback

_Will was in his room, like most summer days. He was sitting on his couch and reading again when his father comes into his room._

_"Will?" His father asks him._

_He looks up from his book and sets it down next to him. "Yes?" He asks. "I have someone for you to meet." He says. "No, you didn't have to buy me a friend."_

_I didn't buy you a friend." His father says._

_"You have before."_

_"I know, but I didn't."_

_Will sighs,then gets up from his couch, and follows his dad downstairs. When they arrive in the living room, a boy the same age as Will sits on the couch. He looks at Will, and smiles._

_Will smiles back at the unknown boy. "I'm Matthew Brown." He says standing._

_"I'm—"_

_"I know who you are. No need to tell me, your dad has already told me a little about you."_


	15. Chapter 15

Will was laying on his floor again, with his dogs when he remebers Matthew. He doesn't sometimes like to recall memories of him, because in the good memories there's bad ones that lurk around. 

There was a time when she was fond of Matthew, but Matthew wasn't all rainbows and puppies like he seemed to be, he was a daek cloud that hovered over Will. 

He tried to _kill_ his father, and Will didn't know until he found Matthew in the kitchen putting a white powderly sustance in his drink. Of cousre Will confronted him about it, Matthew had explain it was because he wanted Will to _himself_. 

Will didn't tell his parents or anyone, he kept it to himself and he pushed Matthew away. Like he did with most people. Will was snapped bsck to reality when he heard a thud. 

Will didn't realize his eyes were closed, when he opened them, he looked next to him, and saw Hannibal instead of a dog. 

"What are you doing?" He asks. 

"Laying down next to you. What are you doing?" He asks. 

"Just thinking about some things. Why are you doing this?" 

" _Why_ are you doing this. Mr. Graham" 

"Don't call me Mr. Graham, its weird." Will says frownng. 

"Okay, then. You have done nothing productive today, how are going to change that?" 

"Nor have you, you've just been reading about... whatever doctors read." 

"Are you going to tell me about, what you where thinking about?"

"No," 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta hasntrread this yet, so there may be some errors


	16. Chapter 16

"Can I hear more about this Mr. Brown?" Hannibal asks. 

Will looks over at Hannibal, he sighs and holds contact for a few seconds before he looks away. "There's not much to tell." He says looking back at Hannibal. "Are you sure?" He urges. 

"Why do you want to know?" Will asks sharply. Hannbal stares at Will this time, shrugging his shoulders. "I just want to know more about you, Will" 

"There's not much there to tell either" he says plainly. 

"Well, I have to disagree, I find you amusing." 

" _Amusing_? You make me sound like I'm some type of enteriment" Will says. 

"Well, your not. I'm sorry if I have made you feel this way" 

Will sighs. "Matthew was a friend yes, probably one of my only friends, at the time. I had a crush on him, and he liked me also. But he was a little scary at some points. I let him stay over one night, and when I woke up the next morning he was in my bed. Stareing at me, at the time didn't really think anything of it, kinda freaked me out." 

"Then, I would find him sometimes a little touchy with me, and he would always be near me and what not. I like it, things started to get weird though." 

"How so?" Hannibal asks. 

"It kinda started when My dad left for some meeting and he was staying at a hotel, and my mother was gone on a case or something. So I let him stay the night again, I woke up from a nightmare one night and I didn't see him sleeping in the guest bed, so I looked around my room, and my house, and I found him in the living room, on my father's laptop." 

"What was he doing?" 

"I have no idea, I didn't ask." 

"That is a bit odd." Hannibal says frowning. "And that's _very_ rude also. He adds. 

"Yeah, it was" 

"What did he do, that made you not trust him anymore?" 

"He tried to kill my dad." 

"Oh" 

"So that ended." 

"I guess yeah." 

"So what about you?" Will asks. 

"What about me?" Hannibal asks. 

"Aren't you gonna tell me story about your life?" 

"Well, I'm the boring one." 

"Okay?" 

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

Will and Hannibal were playing checkers when Hannibal decided to speak up about his past.

Will gave his attetion, when he started talking about his sister Mischa.

He told him, that she died, and she was used as meat for the soilders and him. 

Will saw that pain again, and he could feel it in his bones, he _knew_ what it felt like, even though he never has lost someone close to him.

Then Hannibal talked about a girl named Abigail Hobbs, her father was The Minnesota Strike. Will heard about him all over the news. 

She was a patient of his, she had a tumor in her lungs, and he started to have feelings for her, and her too. She died in surgery and he quit his job as a surgeon.

Then he wanted to become a psychiatrist, he believed that he could, so he did it.

"Why are you here then? Will asks him. 

"Well, I'm not really a psychiatrist, still need to my degree." 

"Oh, and doing this you'll be able too?" Will asks. 

Hannibal hesitates. "Well, yes." Hannibal says slwoly. 

"Well, I hope you get your degree, how long are you going to be here anyways?" He asks. 

"A while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, you guys wanted for a while and all you got was this. Ugh im sorry. *sits in the corner and writes more*


	18. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language : english, really? that's just— ugh, whatever.

_"Why do you like to fish?" Matt asks him. "I don't know, I guess it's the one and only thing that my dad really taught me" Will answers._

_"Mr. Graham that's sucks." Matt says casting his line out. Will chuckles and does the same, as they wait for a tug or pull from there lines. "I guess, I don't know he's working and I don't want to bother him." Will explains. "And I kinda have you." Will adds._

_He looks at Matthew and a smiles comes across his face. Matt smiles back. "What's the trick anyways?" Matt asks. "You name your lure after someone your trying to catch." Will says reeling in his line._

_"Did you name yours?" He asks. "Yeah," Will answers. "What did you name it?" He asks. "Matthew," Will says quietly. Matt smiles. "I guess I have to name mine, Will?" He asks._

_"Are you trying to catch me?" Will asks._

_"Maybe,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't write more, I should've but i got distracted by [Chilana ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1518677/chapters/3210740) . It exists. Omg read it. Its good.


	19. Chapter 19

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

* 

Will's summer days turn to lazy ones, as he waits for his leg to heal up. All he does is move from his bed to his couch, and back again. He's been reading his list of books, he got from his english tutor. 

He's been reading american's classic, _The Grapes of Wrath_ , _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ , _Of Mice and Men_ , and right now. _The Great Gastby_ , when he doesn't feel like reading, he let's Hannibal read to him. 

Sometimes he just acts like it, just he can hear his voice. He doesn't admit to himself, that he likes Hannibal's voice, or the way his lips curl into a smile, the way he walks, what he mostly likes is the way his suits fit him. 

He doesn't know why he still wears suits in the summer, he doesn't seem to sweat ever. Which is odd, he can sometimes hear him late at night, having a nightmare or something of the sort. 

Will was surpised when he heard the first night Hannibal was having a nightmare. He heard a cry, then it turned into something of a sob  
He didn't know what to do when he heard him pleading. "Mischa"

He couldn't stand it anymore. "Dr. Lecter?" He asked him. "What?" He asks softly. "Are you okay?" Will asked. "I'm fine, go back to sleep, Will."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as short as the last one :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this chapter up into four parts because I'm going to be social tonight, and mothers day. 
> 
> Chapters going to contain hannibal and will making dinner, a party, and hannibal and will kissing. (Finally)
> 
> Starts with Will and Hannibal cooking together.

"Will, are you hungry?" Hannibal asks. Will looks up from his new book he's reading. "A little, why?" He asks. "I was wondering maybe I could cook something for you," Hannibal says. 

"Wait, _you_ can cook?" Will asks.

"I do in my past time" 

"You do it in your past time, okay, are you any good?"

Hannibal shrugs. "I guess" 

Will laughs a saracastic small laugh. "That doesn't answer my question" he says in between breaths. 

"Are you or are you not good at cooking?" Will asks slowly as if Hannibal was hard of hearing.

Hannibal gives him a blank stare. "Yes," he says with a nod.

"Okay, let's go" Will says leading the way.

*

Whn Hannibal and Will enter the kitchen. Hannibal goes to the fridge and pulls out various types of vegatables and sets them on the island in the middle of the kitchen. They're are wrapped in tight plastic so it doesn't go bad.

"Where is your spice cabinet?" Hannibal asks

"To your left," Will says pointing to the cupboard.

"Thank you," Hannibal says with a quick smile. Hannibal pulls out a couple of jars and reads them, he takes olive oil, and salt and pepper. He sets them down on the island next to the vegatables.

"Where are your cutting boards?" 

"Next to the stove, in the small cupboard" Will says.

"Ahh" Hannibal says striding over and getting a couple out. Hannibal starts to roll up his sleeves.

Will's breath hitches a little as he see the olive skin, its lean and muscular. He didn't know with him slowly little skin it could take his breath away.

"Would you like to help?" Hannibal asks.

He glances at Hannibal then back at the cutting board and knives.

"Um, sure" he says. 

"Where are your measuring cups?" Hannibal asks.

"Next to the fridge in the drawer" Will says nodding toward it.

"Thank you" he says again with a small smile.

Hannibal grabs the measuring cups and sets them down on the island. He makes his way back toward his cutting board. He unwraps all the vegatables and hands Will a yellow onion.

"Dice it" 

Will stares at it, as if it was some type of alien vegatable.

"Okay,"

"Don't cut yourself," Hannibal says with a playful smile, as he starts to dice up tomatoes and red and green peppers. As he measures them out with the measuring cups. 

"Do you know what you're doing?" Hannibal asks.

"Sorta" 

"Let me help?" Hannibal asks.

Will nods his head, as Hannibal goes behind him. Hannibal's hand holds Will's for a second showing him how to hold the onion.

"When cutting an onion make your hand like a claw, so you don't cut your fingers and it studies the onion" 

As Hannibal shows him, he let's of Will's hand.

"Breath through your motuh, so your eyes don't sting and water" Hannibal whispers to him.

Will does that and starts to cut into the onion. Hannibal cuts into another vegatable and dices it quickly, measuring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres prbs a ton of mistakes kinda in a hurry, sorry. Going to be social !


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 / 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinner continues.

When Will was done with cutting up the onion, Hannibal was done cutting up all the vegatables. As he measured all them out, and he started thoe stove up. As he covers the bottom of the an with olive oil, and waits for it to heat up. 

"Good job, Will" he says with a smile.

"And I didn't cut myself either," Will beams 

"No you didn't" 

"What are making anyways?" Will asks. 

"Ever heard of Ratatoulie?"

"A french pleasnet dish," 

"So you do know it?" Hannibal asks.

"I know the movie"

"Oh, I didn't know it was a movie" 

"Its a disney movie." Will says.

"Oh, I see. Okay" 

* 

When the dish was finished being cooked, Will grabs two bowls and Hannibal fills them with the brightly colored dish. Will takes a bite and smiles at Hannibal. "What?" Hannibal asks. 

"You weren't kidding this is amazing," Will says taking another bite.

"You did help me" 

"Not really, are you a vegatartion?"

"Yes." 

"That's cool, any reasons why?" Will asks.

"No" Hannibal lies. 

"Okay." 

"Okay."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 / 4

"Why are you in here?" _He sets the book down, and let's the flashlight fall. "I'm not good with people, or parties," he adds._

_He smiles gently at the teen, and closes the door. He sts next to him in the darken coat closet as they both listen to the pounding of the music through the walls. Will glances at Hannbal in the darken room, he can see the outline of his face, and his maroon eyes that shine._

_Is there something wrong with my face, Will?" He asks. Will's face turns red as creeps up his neck, and his neck starts to itch. "Just the opposite, Hannibal" he whispers._

_"You called me Hannibal," he says softly. Will shrugs and stares back at Hannibal, they look at each other for a while before Will looks away._

_"Can I kiss you again?" Will asks shyly._

_"No need to ask,"_

*

**Before**

"You can play the piano?" Will interrupts him. As he stops playing and turns his body towards the boy.

"I prefer the harpsicold,"

"Yeah we don't have one of those," Will says taking a sit next to Hannibal on the bench.

"I see," Hannibal says as he starts playing a melody that Will doesn't know, he listens to the song play on. When Hannibal's done Will smiles.

"That was beatiful," he says with a broad smile.

"Can you play?" He asks.

Will chuckles, and moves closer to Hannibal, telling him to move over a little. He does as he starts playing the song he only knows how to play, Hannibal watches him with somewhat og a amused stare. The song ends and Will says a shaking smile spreading across his face.

"That _was_ beautiful," Hannibal says.

"The songs steve's theme. I don't remember who its by, but its the only song I can play on the piano." Will explans.

"Did you hear about the party my dad's throwing?" Will asks him. As they sit in slience, the sunlight only lighting up the room with his yellow-orange rays. "I did," Hannibal says with a small nods. "Is he making you attend?" Will asks as he starts to hit the same key over and over again.

Hannibal grabs his hand and let's go. "That was rude of me, sorry," Hannibal says.

Will starts to laugh, and slides away from Hannibal, he stands behind Hannibal, as he turns toward the teen.

"I will be going." Hannibal says.

Will starts pouting and crosses his arms.

"Are you pouting?" Hannibal asks puzzled and curious.

"No," Will says.

"You are,"

"I am not," Will protests.

Hannibal smiles and Will smiles back, he leans in closer to Hannibal as their feet touch, Hannibal looks down at the touching feet. "I can't shake this feeling—" Will starts as he leans closer to Hannibal his hands on his knees as he's close to his face. "You make me feel safe, and at home in my own home." Will smiles again.

He closes his eyes and leans in closer to his lips and he presses them firmly to the older's man lips, for a brief mintue and he pulls back and moves away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry idk what I've been doing, mostly failing tests and what not. & mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> [Will's Song ](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8zr_jbk-_UM)
> 
>  
> 
> _[Hannibal's Song](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7RajU84dF9U)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So how do I forgot this my love? And when do I belong here? If trouble is a pathway we build, then I'm a pioneer._
> 
> _blame it on the illness, blame it on the winter we've had. But suddenly the finger i pointed is on the other hand._
> 
>   _because it. It wants what it wants, the heart does. It wants what it wants. The heart, the heart._

Will presses his lips firmer to Hannibal's lips, as he opens his mouth wider and pushes his tongue agaisnt Hannibal's tongue. Hannibal groans in surpise at the contact, as Will climbs into the doctor's lap. He cups his face and runs his hands through his hair. Hannibal squeezes at Will's ass. As Will moans into his mouth. He presses closer to Hannibal and kisses him more deeply.

As Will starts to upzip Hannbal's fly, there's a rattling on the door. As Will pulls back from Hannibal and scrambles to stand up. When he does the door opens a stunned Alana stares at Will.

"Why are in the coat closet?' She asks putting at the coats that hang covering up Hannibal.

"Watcing the coats," 

"Right, sooo Matt's trying to find you," 

"Why? Who invented you? Or Matt, after what happen…" 

"What do you mean what happened? Your mom invented us, so you could have someone to hang out with," Alana explains.

"Oh, okay," 

"I guess I'll tell Matt he doesn't want to talk to you," Alana says sadly. 

With that Alana leaves Will as she walks into a sea of people and Will feels a little gulity for leaving Alana alone. 

 

*

It was later on into the night When Will and Hannibal had sex, it was slow and sweet, and a little sweaty, when it was all over Will lay panting on his back, as he smiles at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. Hannibal was his first time, and he would've wanted it with anyone else. Hannibal _is_ his, and vice versa. Will rolls over and kisses him, as he kisses bsck.

"Will," he says softly pushing his curls back. "My sweet Will," 

"What?" Will asks in wonderment, as he lays his head on his chest.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," he says.

"Oh? Really? Since when?" He asks curious.

"When I first saw you lay there with your dogs, I felt something I've haven't felt in a long time. Then I saw you," 

"It wants what it, the heart does," Will says with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is last chapter, but i will have little fluffly one-shots, and im happy all you guys like this fic, and thank you for reading, and for kudeos and pretty comments :) 
> 
> Anywho I'm out.


End file.
